Bossfight
Erik Sjöstrand, known professionally as Bossfight,' '''is an electronic music producer. He first began releasing to the label in late 2017, with his first single, Subside which is a part of Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4. Trivia * Before he started to release his songs under the Monstercat label, he produced chiptune/dubstep songs. It is said that he became popular from a game called "Geometry Dash" where songs via "Newgrounds" were used to create in-game levels. ** When he was first making music on Newgrounds, he was known as '''HolyYeah'. Timeline 2017 December * December 13, 2017: Bossfight released his debut single on Monstercat, Subside, in collaboration with Ephixa. The track, which was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4 and Monstercat: Best of 2018, is notable for being the second-last track released on the label before the Uncaged/Instinct split. 2018 April * April 16, 2018: Bossfight released his second Monstercat single, and first solo track on the label, Work. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 5 and Monstercat: Best of 2018. June * June 25, 2018: Bossfight released his third Monstercat single, and second solo track on the label, Sovereign. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 5 along with Work. July * July 19, 2018: Bossfight released his fourth single on Monstercat, Comeback, in collaboration with Falcon Funk. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 5 along with Work and Sovereign. This was Bossfight's second and Falcon Funk's first collaboration on Monstercat. Also notable for being Falcon Funk's return to the label after 1465 days. August * August 27, 2018: Bossfight's song Charge, which was his third solo track on the label, was released. It appears on Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 4. December * December 24, 2018: Bossfight released Carol of the Cartels, which appears on the Holiday Hits compilation. 2019 January * January 28, 2019: Bossfight released his fifth Monstercat single, U Got Me, which was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 6 and on his Next Wave EP. February * February 11, 2019: Bossfight released his sixth single on Monstercat, Badmash, which was featured on his Next Wave EP and on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 6, along with U Got Me. * February 25, 2019: Bossfight released his debut EP on Monstercat, Next Wave EP. *# Intro *# Next Wave (feat. Virus Syndicate) *# Heat *# U Got Me *# Badmash *# No Sleep *# Outro ** The EP was the only Monstercat appearance of Virus Syndicate. U Got Me and Badmash were featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 6, and No Sleep is featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 7. May * May 27, 2019: Bossfight released his seventh single on Monstercat, Overdose, featuring vocals from Philip Strand. The song is featured on Monstercat: Best of 2019, and features on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 7 along with No Sleep. August * August 15, 2019: Bossfight released his eighth single on Monstercat, Beat Down. This song will be featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 8. October * October 31, 2019: Bossfight released his ninth single on Monstercat, Evil Inside, in collaboration with Dirtyphonics. The song will be featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 8. December * December 16, 2019: Bossfight released his tenth Monstercat single, No Sleep VIP. Monstercat uploads # Subside (with Ephixa) #* December 13, 2017 # Work #* April 16, 2018 # Sovereign #* June 25, 2018 # Comeback (with Falcon Funk) #* July 19, 2018 # Charge #* August 27, 2018 # Carol of the Cartels #* December 24, 2018 # U Got Me #* January 28, 2019 # Badmash #* February 11, 2019 # No Sleep #* February 25, 2019 # Overdose (feat. Philip Strand) #* May 27, 2019 # Beat Down #* August 15, 2019 # Evil Inside #* October 31, 2019 # No Sleep VIP #* December 16, 2019 Off-Monstercat Releases * Milkshake - Bossfight Remix * Bronco Space Program EP ** Glitch Gremlin ** Jet Stream Beam ** Okiba Crackdown ** Pomodoro * Delete - Bossfight Remix * Elevatia - meganeko Remix * Nock Em Collaborated with * Dirtyphonics (1) * Ephixa (1) * Falcon Funk (1) Artist featured * Philip Strand (1) Category:Artists Category:Bossfight discography Category:Electro Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Drum & Bass Artists Category:Hyperwave artists Category:Drumstep Artists Category:Breaks Artists Category:Moombahcore artists Category:Trap artists Category:Disciple artists